


Fever

by BeautifulIInsanity



Series: Blessing [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulIInsanity/pseuds/BeautifulIInsanity
Summary: The team take a mandatory “team bonding” vacation to Mexico and Spencer and Tori take the term very seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

6 months ago the team had been called into the conference room upon entering the FBI building. There was no further explanation from Hotch besides “Report directly to the conference room first thing,” which sent a jolt of energy through what would be a normally groggy team at this time. 

Tori watched the elevator tick down every floor until it got to the ground where she stood with Emily and the ever energetic Penelope. 

“What do you think it is? Hotch was gone all day yesterday, in various meetings with various directors, talking about a multitude of things that we don’t know, they could be good things or very very bad things. What if they wanna relocate us? I am NOT going to let that happen, someone would have to rip all of you out of my cold dead hands before that happened,” Penelope shot out. 

“Pen, I’m sure it’s fine. They have no reason to reassign any of us. The past year has been our best since I’ve been here. They’d be idiots to let us go,” Emily reassured. 

“Maybe they’re gonna give us more real vacation time or maybe a big bonus. Or maybe even a raise. I hope it’s the raise,” Tori quipped. 

They filed into the room to find the rest of the team sitting at the round table waiting for Hotch’s arrival. 

Tori took her normal seat across from Spencer and gave his leg a gentle tap when she crossed her legs. He stifled a smile, knowing the kick was to jog his memory of the events of last night and just how good Tori’s naked and glistening body looked splayed across his bed and how good it felt being inside her after weeks of back to back away cases. Luckily, they’d finally gotten a chance to be alone because if not, they would’ve given themselves away by sneaking into the jet bathroom, especially since Tori loved to exercise her vocals with Spencer. 

Spencer was ripped away from his thankfully permanent and vivid memory by Hotch walking into the nervous room. 

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here. Just to get to the point, the director reviewed the year we’ve had and has decided to send us on an all expenses paid “Team bonding” trip to Mexico in the summer. I tried to negotiate giving us just a week off, just giving us the pay, or at least making the trip optional, but they wouldn’t budge. I’m sorry Reid, I know you don’t like the beach but it’s mandatory. The only way to get out of it is to use your vacation days.” 

“Great. I can’t wait to find sand in every crevice for the rest of my life,” Spencer replied to the amusement of the rest of the team.

“Don’t worry Spence, just stick with me and I’ll make sure you have fun,” Tori said followed with a wink after everyone had stopped paying attention. 

The team dispersed to their own desks and offices to complete some work, but Spencer could barely concentrate. He kept staring at Tori, now in her tight top with a peak of cleavage and her hip hugging skirt, showing off both hers and Spencer’s favorite asset. The sway of her hips was hypnotic, almost as hypnotic as the way she rolled them when on top of Spencer, skillfully sliding him in and out of her. 

He thought about how she told him she’d make sure he had fun on the beach and cams to the conclusion that a trip to Mexico may not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally summer and the profilers stood in the airport on the warm June morning waiting to board their flights. 

“Germs on a typical passenger airplane only travel about two seats in front of you and two seats to the side,” Spencer comforted Rossi who was complaining about sharing the the germs of others on planes.

“Thanks Reid now I just have to make sure to stay two seats in front and two seats to the side of everyone who’s not me. Easy.” Rossi remarked.

They finally were called to board the plane and made their way to their seats. Hotch the furthest in front. JJ and Will close behind. Garcia and Morgan playfully cuddled and bantered right across the aisle while Presntiss and Rossi zoned out not far behind them. Luckily for them, Tori and Spencer sat behind the rest of the team, allowing them to sneak kisses every once in a while, in addition to their usual cuddles that didn’t alert the team too much. 

After what felt like a million hours later, the beautiful beach came into view out of the plane window as they arrived at their destination .

After waking, stretching and checking into their hotel, the team went to their separate rooms with Derek, Emily, Tori and Spencer all next to each other on the same floor, leaving Penelope alone on an entirely different floor. 

“This is so unfair! There’s no one on my floor! I won’t be able to see the walks of shame, the scandals, none of it! I mean of course I’ll know about it but it’s different first hand,” Penelope complained.

“What possible scandals would there be with us, Garcia? JJ is the only one in a relationship,” Spencer questioned. 

“Uh hello, did you realize that that means that everyone besides JJ is single! And if and when alcohol and romantic music gets flowing... Garcia trailed off, thankfully getting interrupted by the sound of text messages confirming a time for dinner. 

A few hours later, after splitting, showering and napping, the team met up in the lobby. Laughing and talking filled the air, until Spencer stepped out of the elevator. 

Looks of disbelief silently washed over everyone’s face until Emily decided to be the first to speak up. 

“Oh my God... Reid are... are you wearing shorts?!” 

Spencer shifted uncomfortably under their stares and wonder, feeling more self conscious than he thought he would and regretting his decision to pack them at all. 

“Doesn’t he have great legs,” Tori said, pulling everyone out of their cloud of disbelief. “You should definitely wear them more often.” 

As everyone turned to head towards the restaurant, Tori and Spencer once again found themselves together at the back of the group. 

“Thank you,” Spencer whispered, planting kiss on Tori’s forehead. As soon as the two started pull away from each other, Emily turned around, briefly catching Tori’s eye before she turned away quickly. 

Throughout their dinner, Derek noticed a woman at an opposite table who’d taken a liking to Dr. Reid. Every once in a while, she’d stare at him for a few seconds before turning back to her friends who seemed to be encouraging her to make a move. 

“Hey Reid, I think you have a not so secret admirer,” he said alerting Reid to just over his shoulder. 

The blonde across the room gave a flirty smile and wave which Spencer returned casually before turning back to his food much to the dismay of Derek. 

“Kid, what are you doing? She’s into you, go talk to her,” Derek exclaimed. 

“I’m okay actually,” Spencer said stunning, everyone. 

“Well you better get unokay with it. She’s coming,” Derek whispered.

The blonde introduced herself and made sure to get very friendly with Spencer, lightly touching his arms and shoulders. After a while, Tori made sure to give Spencer’s leg a quick touch causing him to look at her as she casually readjusted, throwing her curls over her shoulder exposing the cleavage Spencer loved so much.

After watching him blush, the blonde wrote down her number on a napkin, handing it to Spencer who quietly passed it back to her. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m just not really interested,” he said causing shock to cover the teams face for what felt like the twentieth time that night.

Defeated, she went back to her table leaving Spencer to be grilled by Morgan about the situation for the remainder of their dinner. Before leaving, Tori excused herself to the restroom leaving the rest of the team at the table. A message came through for Spencer shortly after. It was Tori. Better yet, it was a picture of Tori with her legs spread and underwear off, showing how aroused she was after the interaction with the woman earlier, captioned only with “Good boy.” 

Spencer’s blushing, even with the dim lighting, could be seen, prompting Emily to ask if he was alright. Before he could stutter out an answer, Tori came back to the table, approaching him first. As the team began leaving, Tori swiftly slipped her very wet panties into Spencer’s pocket causing his erection to grow harder just before catching up to Penelope as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of bad so I’m sorry that it drags on a little bit but I need it for story advancement, please forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after getting back to their rooms, Tori heard Spencer’s quick signature knock on her door. As soon as he stepped in, their lips connected and his hands found her hips, pushing her back towards the bed. In one swift motion, he pushed her onto the bed and got on his knees, moving her dress up around her waist. 

He slowly kissed and massaged her inner thighs, driving her crazy with anticipation. 

“I almost had a heart attack back there because of your picture,” he said giving her ass a stern slap earning a groan from her. 

He kissed and sucked her thighs harder as he moved up towards her hot center. Her hands tangled in his hair as he gently kissed her clit, barely touching it all, but still earning a moan. He started to apply more pressure causing her to lift her hips into him as much as she could since his arms were holding her down. Just as she started to feel the familiar tug in the bottom of her stomach creeping further up her body, there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey Tor I was hoping the girls could hang out. I’ve got wine and food! Don’t be a party pooper,” they heard Garcia through the door.

They both froze not knowing what to do until Tori answered, telling her to hold on a sec. 

Spencer ran to the restroom, erection straining against his pants while Tori took a moment to compose herself and mourn the loss of the orgasm she desperately needed. 

“Hey... are you okay,” Garcia questioned. 

Looking closer, JJ confirmed that Tori did look a little off but she promised she was okay, she’d just been drinking a little bit. She welcomed the ladies in and shortly afterwards heard the toilet flush and Spencer come out, giving everyone a pause. 

Spencer said his goodbyes and left disappointed, of course only inwardly after only having the thoughts of what could have been their night to relieve himself.   
After a few drinks and spilled secrets, the night got quiet and more serious when Emily asked what was up with her and Spencer. 

“What do you mean? We’re just friends. Best friends. You guys know that,” Tori confirmed lying through her teeth. 

“Oh come on we’re supposed to believe that? You guys totally kissed after you said he looked good earlier. I saw it,” Emily exclaimed. 

Tori knew they were telling the truth, they were profilers after all and on top of that, Emily was her second best friend on the team and she knew her inside and out. 

“Morgan kisses Penelope on the forehead all the time but no one accuses them of being involved! We’re friends!” 

“For what it’s worth,” Emily started, “I think you guys would be really good together.” 

Tori hated lying to the team at all, especially Emily, but separating themselves from their relationship at work made things run much more smoothly, kept them from being watched like hawks, and made sure everything stayed professional. It was also nice to have something to themselves. They spent most of their time with the team who knew everything about one another. It was nice to have some privacy. 

Luckily for Tori, the other women were just as tired as she was and decided to go back to their own rooms. 

Just as she was getting comfortable in bed, her phone chimed with a message from Spencer. 

“Goodnight Sweetheart” 

And with that, she rested well.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days were spent enjoying sun, sand, and salt on the beach and for Spencer, by the pool with a book, enjoying the view of Tori in some very tiny bikinis and saving them to his memory for later since he and Tori hadn’t had any uninterrupted alone time. 

Later that night, the team went out dancing -and drinking for some. For a while they all danced together minus Spencer, but after a while, women started flocking to Derek, JJ separated with Will, Emily found the woman of her dreams and both Tori and Penelope were dancing with other women and men. Spencer looked on as Tori slowly had a group of people waiting for a turn to dance with her. 

Penelope made her way back to their table and Tori not much later. 

“Reid come on you’re really not gonna dance? Have a little fun! It’s fun you don’t even have to pay for!” Penelope hounded Spencer for a while until he finally gave her a fact about the meaning of fun and the dangers of having too much fun in clubs to the point of no longer paying attention to your surroundings. Tori ordered them a round of shots and Spencer reluctantly took one feeling every bit of the fire all the way down his throat. After another round, it didn’t burn nearly as bad but it wasn’t exactly pleasing either. The DJ announced that he was slowing things down since most people’s night was ending. 

The newest song caught Tori’s attention, giving her the last needed jolt to get through the night. 

“I love this song! Spence dance with me!” She pleaded with him, and at first he held out, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked through his eyes, into his soul and he had no choice but to get up from his chair and follow her onto the dance floor. 

He was a little confused when they kept walking further and further away from their table and towards the back of the building. As soon as Tori turned around and put her back against his chest, he knew why. She took his hands and put one on her thigh and one on her waist and began grinding against his hips. He let out a moan so faint that Tori almost didn’t hear it, but the sudden hardness she felt against her confirmed what she heard. Spencer gripped her thigh tighter and began kissing her neck, then jaw, then lips. She turned around, wrapping her hands around his neck while he squeezed her hips. They got lost in their own world until another couple bumped into them. Even in the dark, Spencer’s blush could be seen from miles away. 

Taking his hand, Tori led him to the back and up the stairs into a bathroom that he hadn’t even seen. Spencer took the opportunity to kiss her again more aggressively, pushing her into a stall. She swiftly turned them so that Spencer was now against the wall, putting her in control. To Spencer’s disappointment, she moved her lips from his to his neck, moving lower down his body. 

Just as she began to unbutton his pants, he grabbed her wrists stopping her. 

“We can’t do this. Not here. I want to. But we can’t,” he panted.

Tori looked up at him in the way she knew made his knees weak, “and why can’t we?” 

“Do you know how much trouble we could get in for having sex in a public place?” 

“Then let’s not get caught,” she said with a wink, and to his surprise, Spencer told her to continue. 

Tori pulled her hands from his and continued working his pants off, teasing him by kissing him over his boxers. She wasted no time, licking his erection from base to tip a few times before taking him in her mouth. She took him inch by inch until she reached the base, then looked up finding his Spencer’s eyes shut tight. Pulling back, she hollowed her cheeks causing his hand to tangle in her hair, tugging a little when she swirled her tongue on the tip. She bobbed her head up and down on his member with his hands guiding her back and forth. 

As Spencer’s quiet moans got louder, Tori sped up and left light scratches on his thighs almost pushing him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Tori oh my god” he let out, earning a giggle from her. 

She took him fully in her throat one last time before his grip on her hair tightened and held her still as he released inside her mouth. Tori took her time getting every last drop of him, moaning around him as he finished. 

Right as Spencer started to speak, Tori clasped her hand over his mouth, hearing voices outside the door. They hurried and fixed themselves up as best as they could right before the door opened. 

“Tori are you in here,” she heard JJ call. “I hope you’re in he-“ 

“I’m right here! Sorry I figured this bathroom would be a bit cleaner.” 

“Yeah of course, you’re just the only lady unaccounted for. Oh and have you seen Reid? We can’t find him anywhere,” she said, luckily missing the shoes peeking from under the stall door thanks to a couple of drinks. 

“No I haven’t seen him anywhere, but we should go look for him,” Tori said, ushering them both out of the bathroom. 

Spencer ended up meeting them at the entrance of the club, pretending that he’d been looking for them the whole time. Thankfully JJ and Will walked a little further ahead of them and Spencer and Tori took the time to lock hands with each other, for the first time in public, and walked silently back to their respective rooms, kissing goodnight and going their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks. It was rushed I’m sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori sat, eating her waffle with the strawberry jam Spencer had searched high and low for, listening to everyone’s escapades from the night before. 

“I’m definitely in love. And I don’t fall in love,” Emily informed everyone, describing the woman she was with the night before. She didn’t really know if it was love or not, but for the duration of the trip, she’d found the love of her life. 

Next was Penelope, telling of the magnificent night she’d had with a software engineer from Vancouver who was just what she needed to help completely get the lingering taste of Kevin out of her mouth. 

Derek, of course, claimed to not kiss and tell but let everyone know that he was in no need of human, specifically female, interaction. 

Hotch had found a nice woman to talk to on his run and Rossi had disappeared the moment they started talking about their nights. 

“Wow JJ and Will, y’all finally got to dust the ole cobwebs off huh? Happy for you guys,” teased Derek. 

Garcia hit him somewhat playfully, scolding him for his joke. 

“You guys really didn’t do anything last night, Penelope asked turning her attention to Tori and Spencer. “But Tori what about that one guy who took your number?” 

“Oh yeah I gave him a fake number. I wasn’t interested outside of dancing.” 

“Kid, you have got to loosen up some! There have been at least two women that were interested in you and you just didnt bite. What’s going on,” Derek questioned, luckily removing the attention from Tori, but unfortunately focusing on Spencer. 

“I’m just not interested! Just because they’re interested in me doesn’t mean that I am interested in them,” explained Spencer. 

Derek continued, “What’s wrong with them? They’ve been gorgeous and you don’t have to marry them or anything.” 

“I’m just not interested! You can’t make me interested in someone and something I’m not interested in! Plus it has been shown that STDs increase significantly while on vacations abroad. I’m not interested in those either.” 

They finally moved the conversation on and the rest of the team made plans for another day at the beach while both Spencer and Tori decided to just hang out at the pool. 

When they got back to Tori’s room, she opened her suitcase pulling out several different bikinis to model for Spencer for their pool day. Deciding on a white barely there swimsuit, they headed out. 

They took their time away from everyone else to finally loosen up a bit and be public with their affection, kissing and openly flirting with each other without worrying about anyone seeing. 

When they wrapped up their day, Tori followed Spencer back to his room. Before they knew it, their lips were connected and they were falling completely into each other. 

“Let’s shower first,” Tori suggested leading Spencer to his bathroom. She turned on the hot water and began removing his clothes one article at a time, making sure to leave kisses every once in a while. After he was completely stripped, he moved to Tori, untying her top and letting it fall to the ground before gently massaging her breasts and kissing the back of her neck softly. After pulling off her shorts, Spencer slowly worked her swimsuit bottoms down her legs taking time to truly admire every beautiful inch of her. 

He turned them around to face the mirror and wrapped his arms around her tightly when she shivered. He snaked his hand down her body and between her thighs, feeling how turned on she was. With one arm still wrapped tightly around her, Spencer began gently rubbing her clit while kissing her temple and cheek. Her mouth fell open and she released the shaky breath she was holding, opening her legs a little wider to give him more access to her hot center. She began moaning as Spencer increased the pressure and speed of his motions, making her knees weak and her breathing ragged. Suddenly his motions stopped as he plunged two fingers inside of her, pulling them out and pushing them back in just a few times before Tori gave in to the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. 

Once she’d come down from her high and her breathing had steadied a bit, Spencer pulled his fingers from her and put them to her lips for her to taste herself, so that she could see for herself why she was his favorite flavor. 

Taking her hand, Spencer led them into the shower, letting the hot water run over over both of them. Tori began gently rubbing Spencer’s body with soap, making sure to drag her nails across his chest just the way he liked. They took turns rubbing each other’s body with the utmost care until Spencer turned the water off and got them both towels. Since they were in Spencer’s room, all Tori had to put on was one of Spencer’s button downs before climbing into the bed. 

After giving each other a few sleepy kisses, Spencer got some lotion and began massaging It into Tori’s skin, working up towards her thighs from her feet until she fell asleep. He threw the blanket over both of them, pulling Tori into his arms and giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little choppy, I wrote it at 5 A.M. since I started feeling a little writers block set in, so forgive me. 
> 
> Also, in this story Emily is a lesbian


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun barely peeked through the windows, Spencer felt the gentlest touch down his back, followed by a pair of lips. 

“Good morning babe,” Tori said before engulfing him as fully as possible while still laying in bed. 

Babe. Spencer had never been called babe before. He wasn’t usually a fan of pet names either, but he couldn’t deny the warm feeling he got every time it came from Tori. 

“I think I should head out. Especially since I don’t really have any clothes. I can’t be caught pantless, running down the hall way.” 

She gathered her few things and headed towards the door, kissing Spencer one last time before she hurried out. Even though her room was only a few doors down, the possibility that she could be spotted by one of their friends was too high for her not to run. Just as she was unlocking her door, she heard Derek’s door open and luckily slipped inside before he caught a glimpse of her. 

Spencer had just started drifting back to sleep when he heard a knock on his door from Derek. 

“Come on grandpa, I know you’re awake in there.” 

“Just a minute,” Spencer called back through the door. 

When Spencer opened the door, Derek stepped inside and looked around, for what Spencer didn’t know.   
After seeing the look on his face, Derek informed him that he was looking to see if he’d had a woman over and was disappointed to see that he hadn’t. 

“Is that what this is about? You came to my room at 7 A.M. just to peer pressure me into sleeping with random women that I have no interest in and will probably never see again? That’s your thing Morgan, not mine,” Spencer snapped. 

“Woah, Woah, woah! Kid, I was just messing with you earlier. I really meant no harm. I just came to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay? Turning down random sex at clubs means something is wrong with me? “ 

Stunned, Derek explained, “Reid, no! I’m just making sure you’re okay and having a good time. You deserve a break and it doesn’t totally seem like you’re relaxing in any aspect and I was just checking. Calm down!”

“Yes. I’m fine. I just wish I could be left alone about this topic. That’s the only thing bothering me about this vacation.”

After apologizing and clearing everything up, Derek let Spencer know that they wanted to go out again and would be sure to refrain from messing with him if he chose to come with them. 

Just down the hall, Tori had fallen back asleep, still nestled in Spencer’s shirt. A few hours later, a knock on the door woke Tori from her slumber much later than she’d realized. 

She swung the door open, coming face to face with Penelope, who started to speak until she took in Tori’s full appearance. 

“Oh my God. That’s a mans shirt. It’s 1 pm. You were asleep! Oh my God! This is the scandal I was talking about! I missed your walk of shame!” Tori stepped aside, rolling her eyes and letting Penelope and her armful of clothes in. 

After successfully changing the subject, Tori helped Penelope pick out her outfit for their night out and Penelope helped her do the same. 

Tori reached to the above her head, causing the tag of her shirt to become slightly exposed when she lowered her shoulders. 

“That’s Reid’s shirt,” she heard from behind her. 

“Oh my god... OH MY GOD! You guys... oh m-“

“It’s not like that! He gave me his shirt when we got back because I was cold! We didn’t have have sex,” Tori clarified. 

And technically, she didn’t lie. They didn’t have the typical denotative definition of sex. They just kissed, and touched intimately while naked. Before she knew it, Tori was recalling the way Spencer’s lips felt on hers and the way his long fingers felt sliding in and out of her over and over again. 

Before she got too lost in her thoughts, another knock on the door pulled her back to reality. This time it was Emily and the same conversation was had yet again before they went their separate ways after getting a bite to eat. 

\- - - - - - - - -  
Tori walked out of the elevator in a very tight skirt leaving little to the imagination. After some gawks and a complimentary whistle from Derek, everyone headed out, but not before Spencer gave Tori an authoritative spank dangerously close to the rest of the team. 

She had a feeling his sudden boldness was due to the video she’d sent before getting dressed, showing her completely bare and dripping body in the mirror. The thought of sending him more videos and pictures to tease him crossed her mind as they walked to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a busy week and I had a little writers block. The next chapter will be up sooner and be a lot better.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn’t take long after entering the club for Tori to be the center of everyone’s attention. Multiple drinks were sent to the table for Tori only to be returned. 

“Oh come on! That one was cute! And he’s tall! And you’re tall! It works,” Emily yelled across the table after Tori sent back the 5th drink that night. 

“I just want to be left alone. And I want to dance. Why can’t people just let me do that,” Tori complained to Derek, Emily and Spencer who were sitting at the table. Penelope had gone off to dance with a woman wearing an equally as bright and glittery dress as her and Hotch and Rossi, as usual, were off doing their own thing and being each other’s wing man. JJ and Will had disappeared onto the dance floor immediately after arriving, enjoying all of their alone time together. 

“Spence can you put your arm around me so maybe people will stop bothering me,” asked Tori. Spencer obliged and wrapped his arm around Tori, trying to ignore the sad feeling that washed over him when she leaned back against him and took his hand. 

Every once in a while, Tori felt Spencer’s fingers softly stroke her arm and she couldn’t deny the fact that, in every way, it felt right being with him, like that, openly. She really wanted to lean over and kiss him, but Emily was still sitting across from them, trying to hide the fact that she was in fact watching them. She finally got up, sensing that they wanted alone and found yet another beautiful woman to dance with. 

Emily had barely left their line of sight before Spencer’s hands were cupping Tori’s face. They weren’t sure how long they kissed for, but when they finally took a breath, the song had changed and Tori wanted to dance. She pulled him, again, near the back of the crowd and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Spencer quickly caught her rhythm and slid his hands around her hips.

They barely made it through the song before Spencer’s lips were on her neck, leaving love bites everywhere they connected. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips just as the second song ended and pulled her after him, leading the way this time. 

Spencer led her into the bathroom they’d come to know well and locked the door. Instead of going into a stall, Spencer lifted Tori onto the bathroom counter and kissed her deeply, while her hands tangled in his hair. 

He reached his hand under her shirt, taking off her bra and running his fingers over her nipples causing a chill to run up her spine. Tori gasped at the loss of contact when he moved up to kiss her lips before taking her other nipple into his mouth. He went back and forth between her breasts and her lips before sliding her panties down her legs and tucking them into his pocket. 

She pulled him back up and slowly slipped her tongue between his lips, earning a gentle groan from deep in his throat. 

Spencer left her lips and worked his way down her body until he got to her nearly dripping center. He sucked and gripped her thighs roughly, but only left a few feather light kissed on her warm center, increasing his pressure once he’d kissed every inch of her. 

Before she knew it, Spencer was lapping at her folds and dipping his tongue in and out of her while she moaned expletives above him. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and sank them into her, focusing his mouth on her clit. Her fingers pulled at his hair, pushing him closer to her body, as she lifted her hips into him. 

In one quick motion, Spencer pushed her thighs up towards her stomach and she let out a loud moan that Spencer was sure could be heard across the club. He pulled her underwear from his pocket and stuffed them into her mouth, so that they wouldn’t be heard by anyone outside of the bathroom. 

He went back down, licking her inside and out, groaning at the look of pure ecstasy on her face because of him. Her breathing became ragged as she reached the point of no return, finally spilling over the edge when Spencer moaned into her, telling her how amazing she tasted.

Spencer got every last drop of her, locking this memory away to be thought about later on. Spencer gave her core one stroke with his tongue before kissing Tori, letting her have a taste of herself. 

Someone banging on the door startled them, causing them to her themselves together quicker than ever before. Luckily for them, it was just another club goer, paying no attention to the fact that they were in a locked bathroom together. 

They continued down the steps to their table where Derek and Penelope were flirting mindlessly in their own world, thankfully asking no questions about where they’d come from or why Tori’s eyes were so wild. Every time Spencer touched her, she felt aftershocks of her orgasm and could almost still feel his tongue between her legs. 

It got to be too much to bare for her, so she announced that she was calling it a night, and Spencer quickly volunteered to walk her back to her room. The two practically ran out of the club to the elevator, having to stop periodically to aggressively kiss one another. 

They barely made it back to Spencer’s room, almost taking each other in the elevator. As soon as he got the door open, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Judging by the look in his eyes, Tori could tell that it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom scene seems a little choppy. So sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori laid back on the bed, pulling Spencer on top of her and tangling her fingers in his hair, bringing him as close to her as possible. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled down her skirt, leaving her bottom half completely exposed. 

“You’re so ready for me,” Spencer whispered , dipping his fingers between her thighs, feeling just how wet she was. He quickly took off his clothes and placed himself at her entrance, waiting for her to let him know when she was ready. 

“Please Spence,” she whined, begging for what she’d wanted the entire trip. She groaned deeply as he slid inside her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size inch by inch. 

Spencer thrusted inside her slowly, adding his own moans to Tori’s, not caring who heard. He quickened his pace, causing her breasts to move with his hips as Tori’s grip on him tightened. He reached down , pulling her shirt down her chest, exposing her nipples. He began on the right, gently rubbing circles and rolling it between his fingers, increasing his pressure every once in a while, until he moved onto the left, repeating the same motions. 

Needing to feel his lips on hers, Tori wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to her. Her nails dug onto his back and her legs locked around his waist as his thrusts became harder and faster, pleasantly towing the line between pain and pleasure. 

Suddenly Spencer flipped them over, putting Tori on top and in control. He held onto her hips, helping her move back and forth on top of him as her motions became more less rhythmic. Spencer watched her bite her lip and throw her head back, making sure to take mental picture for later use. 

“God Spencer,” she whimpered from above him, causing him to feel the familiar tug deep inside him. 

Her hands searched for his, intertwining them as they both reached the point of no return. 

“Oh fuck,” Spencer growled as they rode out their climaxes holding on to one another. 

Spencer traced circles on Tori’s back as she silently laid on top of him, waiting to come down from her high and enjoying the feeling of being in Spencer’s arms. 

“ I really hope Morgan isn’t back yet, he might’ve heard us,” Spencer said after a while. 

“Spence, I think the whole building heard us,” she laughed sitting up. 

“There is actually a formula we could use to figure out how far we could actually be heard, but I think we can figure that out at a later time. When we’re not naked.” 

Tori laughed and rolled off of him and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Only minutes after stepping in, she heard a knock on the shower door and Spencer was there waiting for her. 

He stepped in with her, only semi joking that he’d missed her in the few minutes she was gone. They let the water run over them before Spencer pulled her into his arms and brought their lips together, rubbing up and down her back. 

Tori reached between them, running her hand up and down his newly forming erection. Spencer deepened the kiss and held her tighter as she tightened her hand around him. She left his lips and moved to his neck then his chest then his stomach, making sure to retrace her kisses every once in a while. She worked her way down his body and onto her knees and took him fully into her mouth. 

Spencer leaned his head back against the wall, letting out a moan and closing his eyes. Before long, he took control, taking her head in his hands and thrusting into her throat as she held onto his thighs. 

Tori looked up and saw him staring down at her.   
“You just look so pretty like this,” he explained. She moaned around him, sending chills down his spine and getting him dangerously close to the edge of another peak. 

“Wait, I want to be inside you again,” he said pulling her to her feet. He turned her around to face the wall and pulled her back against his chest. 

He rubbed slow circles over her clit, only stopping to guide himself inside her. She whimpered as he moved back and forth into her, surely waking every one around them for the second time that night. 

It wasn’t long before Spencer’s pace quickened and his hold on her tightened as he groaned into her ear and spilled over the edge once again. 

When his breathing steadied, he continued working her center until she was a shaking mess in his arms. 

After cleaning up, they got dressed and tried and failed multiple times to fall asleep.

Next door though, Derek, was wide awake due to the noises he’d been hearing coming from Spencer’s room throughout the night. He tried texting Penelope about the scandal she was missing, but after no response, he was sure she’d fallen asleep as she was barely standing when he walked her back to her room. He decided he’d just wait until morning to inform the others of why he’d gotten no sleep the night before. He took advantage of the silence from the other side of the wall and finally drifted off to sleep, eager for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written a full smut scene before so I hope it’s okay. I’m always open to criticism.


	9. Chapter 9

Tori stirred, wincing away from the bright sun shining on her face. She rolled over into Spencer’s chest, quickly remembering the events of the night before, answering her unspoken question about why she wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“Good morning. If you want breakfast we’ll have to hurry.” she heard from above her, suddenly freed from the hold she was just in. 

“Yeah, just let me throw some clothes on and brush my teeth,” she said sitting up only for a second before feeling the pain in her muscles and joints. 

Spencer turned around after hearing Tori groan from across the room, finally noticing all of the marks on her neck and body. 

“... maybe I should just grab something and bring it back,” he giggled, citing her poor condition as a reason she should probably wait a few hours to be seen in public. 

Spencer could hear the chatter of everyone in the dining room as soon as he stepped off of the elevator, but it stopped immediately when he came into view to a few of his teammates. 

“Pretty. Boy.” He heard just to the left of him. He walked over to Derek who had a smirk on his face, immediately regretting his decision when Derek began laughing. 

“Good morning...,” Spencer said cautiously as the team looked from him to Derek. 

“Yeah I bet it is a good morning! Sounded like it was a good night too!” Derek exclaimed, having the time of his life. 

Emily looked from him to Spencer one more time before finally catching what Derek meant. “Oh...,” she said before trying to change the subject to spare Spencer some embarrassment.   
“Has anyone talked to Tori? I texted her about an hour ago but she didn’t reply.” 

“Reid, I think you know where she is, don’t you,” Derek laughed.

Spencer blushed a deep red, before he turned and hurried off towards the elevator, muttering a barely audible “I gotta go.”

Emily, Penelope, and JJ sat for a moment, letting the implication set in and the shock wear off.   
“NO! Shut up! OMG shut up,” Penelope practically yelled. Derek confirmed, nodding his head, still laughing. 

“Wha- how do you know?! Are you sure,” questioned JJ. To which Derek nodded and replied, “Oh I’m sure. Let’s just say the walls are thinner than they seem and you only need to hear a few ‘oh my Gods’ before you figure out its coming from a close friend.” 

They continued to talk amongst themselves until Dave interrupted their conversation. 

“Do you guys know what’s wrong with Reid? He looks like someone pantsed him in a full auditorium,” he said looking around at the team. 

“Tori and Pretty Boy had a uh... rendezvous last night and-“ 

Dave interrupted him, “Thats enough, really. But it’s about time.” 

Spencer got back to the room and found the bed empty. He found Tori relaxing in the bathtub, almost asleep. 

“Hey sleepy head, I’m back,” he said, flicking a bit of water at her. 

“If I wasn’t so sore I’d kick you for that,” she smiled. 

“They know.”

Her smiled dropped off of her face quickly. “What do you mean they know?” 

“I mean they know what happened last night because they heard us and Morgan couldn’t wait to tell everyone.” 

Spencer couldn’t help but notice the look on Tori’s face. He didn’t know what it meant, she was the only person he couldn’t read with certainty, but he knew it hurt his heart to see it. 

“Are you upset?” 

“No it’s just, this wasn’t something I wanted them to know. You and me. You know?” She said. 

“I know, but why is it such a bad thing if they do know?” 

He felt a little juvenile asking such a question, but he really needed to know for sure. 

“Spence. Spencer,” she reached out and rested her wet hand on his leg. When he didn’t meet her gaze, she continued. 

“ It’s just that we all already know everything about one another. I’m pretty sure Garcia even has my debit card number. It would even be different if we were all just a work team but we’re not. And having all of our friends know all about our relationship and about literally everything else complicated things. I’m happy that we can come to work and separate that from our relationship and if they knew we wouldn’t be able to do that anymore.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, her hand now slowly rubbing his leg. He finally spoke, still not returning any of her touches. 

“ Are you embarrassed? To be with me? It’s been a year and we haven’t told anyone.” 

Tori looked incredulously at him before shifting and get on her knees. 

“Spencer I want you to look at me. I am not ashamed of you or our relationship. In anyway. Do you understand me?” 

He stared at her for a moment, looking into her eyes for the first time since the conversation started. 

“I believe you.” And he did. At least for now. And he couldn’t argue that her reasoning wasn’t sound, because it was. 

“Good. Don’t ever doubt how I feel about you. Now help me out please.” 

Spencer stood and grabbed a towel, but before he could open it, Tori wrapped her arms around him, wetting the front of his clothes. He returned her embrace, squeezing her hips and pulling her closer until they heard a knock at the door. 

Spencer sighed and reluctantly pulled away, going to answer the door as Tori stepped out of the tub. 

“Hey is Tori here? We’ve been texting her all day and she didn’t answer. We just thought she may be with you because... yeah.” JJ said, standing next to Emily. 

Before he could answer, Tori appeared behind him in a robe. Much to everyone’s surprise.

“Hey guys. I’m fine. We can hang out later, I just need to get dressed and stuff. I’ll see you guys later,” she said signaling the end of their conversation. Tori closed the door as they went about their business and had a laugh with Spencer about the whole situation before getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY about this taking so long to those of you who were reading. It’s been a really rough last few weeks with school and my health. I’ll try not to ever not post for this long.


	10. Chapter 10

Tori sat at the table waiting on the other ladies, slowly sipping her drink and observing everyone else in the restaurant. 

She heard some rapidly approaching heels but before she could fully turn around, a flash of blonde hair appeared on the other side of the table. 

“SPILL,” she heard 

“Damn, I cant even get a ‘hi’ first?”

Penelope practically shouted, “Hi! Now spill!” 

Tori rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink and taking her time to respond.   
“There’s nothing really to spill. It happened and that was that” 

“You know what I mean! Where are the details?! What was it like? Did you have a good time? Were you being safe? Are you gonna keep hooking up or was this a one time thing?” 

Tori started answering before Penelope could rattle off anymore questions. 

“I’m not giving you guys intimate details about Spencer, but yes I had a great time, we were safe and probably not.” 

“Ugh but you guys are so cute together! Why not?! Do you not like him?”

“What? No that’s not it, it’s just... not something I wanna get into. It just gets really sticky.” 

And with that, everyone let it go to her surprise. She didn’t say much more at dinner; she was more consumed with her thoughts about how she was lying to her friends about someone that she felt really deeply for. A part of her felt somewhat relieved now that they’d cut the tension for everyone else so they could stop being scrutinized, but knowing that things were gonna go back to the way they were just the day before left a bad taste in her mouth. 

They finished up their dinner and headed back to their rooms to pack since they’d be heading out the next day. Tori finished her packing fairly quickly and laid in bed, wishing Spencer a goodnight just in case he stayed out late. She’d barely drifted off before she heard Spencer at the door.

“I’m happy I gave you a key, I didn’t want to get up,” she said as he crawled into bed on top her. “I know it’s our last night here, but you really wore me out last night, I don’t think I can do that again since we have to leave tomorrow.” 

“What about if I go easy on you? And you don’t have to do anything.” 

Tori got into a more comfortable position before helping Spencer pull her underwear down her legs. He started at her ankles and kissed up to her knees before parting them and taking her in. 

He ducked his head down, pushing her shirt up. Before getting to her core, he kissed and squeezed her thighs. He listened to her whimper and waited until she looked down at him to go further. 

He softly kissed her clit, barely even touching her, before licking her deeper. She moaned out as he explored her deeper with his tongue. Spencer briefly moved back to her thighs causing her to reach out and pull him back. He licked and sucked at her repeatedly until he couldn’t bear straining against his pants anymore. 

She watched as he pulled his clothes off, fully admiring all of the visible parts of his body. 

“Maybe I’m not too worn out for more after all,” she said sitting up and running her hands down his stomach and to his tip. 

“Are you sure? I’m happy just pleasing you.” 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer into her. “I’m positive.”

Tori was enjoying Spencer’s body on top of hers and his hands rubbing her hips and thighs before he flipped her onto her stomach. 

Tori arched her back as he slowly entered her and bit her lip to keep from being too loud. 

He pulled her hips into his, pushing himself fully into her. He thrusted into her, pulling out almost fully before going in again. He gripped her hips tighter, causing her to knot the sheets in her hands as she tried to keep her composure. He upped his pace and increased his force little by little until she couldn’t help but cry out. She barely had time to catch her breath before Spencer pulled her back against his chest and let his hands roam her body while still carefully thrusting inside of her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he moaned against her temple, squeezing each part of her that his hands ran over. He let one hand softly run over her clit while the other kneaded her breast. She covered his hands with her own, guiding him to the perfect pressure, and rocked her hips in motion with his. 

She thanked God for Spencer’s height which allowed their lips to connect at their angle. Tori didn’t get to enjoy his lips as long as she’d wanted due to the racing of her heart and the chill forming at the base of her spine. 

Spencer bent her back over and leaned on top of her with one hand working her clit and the other one using the bed for leverage. 

The chill in her spine quickly spread over her entire body as she bit the pillow in front of her to muffle her yelps. Spencer was more careless as he moaned upon his release, not caring who heard. Tori’s muscles gave out and she collapsed against the bed. She could feel the product of Spencer’s release beginning to drip down her legs, but was too tired to do anything about it and quickly fell asleep. 

Tori woke up hoping to find Spencer next to her but instead found the bed empty. She sat up to check the time and noticed a text from Spencer. 

I didn’t mean to runaway. I just had to pack. I’ll see you in a few hours :) 

Tori suddenly remembered that it was the day they were leaving. She jumped up to shower and get dressed. 

Spencer heard a knock on his door and was surprised to see Derek standing there. 

“Hey can I talk to you for a minute? Derek said, stepping past Spencer. 

“Sure come on in” Spencer muttered sarcastically. 

“Reid, I’m not here to tease you-“ Derek started before he got interrupted.

“Well that’s a first,” Spencer sneered. 

“Okay I deserve that. But I’m serious. I didn’t mean to embarrass you about you and Tori’s... situation. Whatever is happening, if you’re happy then I’m happy for you and I won’t meddle. I’ll tease you, don’t get me wrong but I won’t meddle. “ 

“Morgan, you definitely meant to embarrass me. But I appreciate your pledge to not meddle.” 

“Speaking of you and Tori... what IS that? Are you guys together or just hooking up with one another or what?” 

“I don’t know. It just happened. I’m just going to go with it. Whether we continue our relations or not.” And he wasn’t lying. He really didn’t know whether their relationship would continue in the future, but he was deciding to go with it, at least for now. He knew they’d need to have another conversation about their relationship in the near future, but he would just try not to think too much about it and enjoy their time together right now.

Back on the plane, everyone had their original seating arrangements with Tori and Spencer sat behind everyone else. As he watched Mexico slowly fade into the distance, he felt Tori grab his hand and squeeze. They sat, holding hands, until they landed back in D.C. It wasn’t much, but it signified some hope for their future in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and will check out some future works I have coming up. Thanks for putting up with my inconsistent updates and lack of pro writing skills.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a CM fic before, I’m very open to constructive criticism, but please be nice. I hope you enjoy
> 
> ***I own none of these characters besides the original female character Victoria (Tori) Holden***


End file.
